


Hand pron

by qilibali



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qilibali/pseuds/qilibali
Summary: 搬文2012
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Hand pron

Ⅰ

医生不是第一次回家发现室友的哥哥在公寓里了。Mycroft扫了他一眼，面无表情把视线挪了回去。

“John。”他的室友倒是没有忽略他，打了一声招呼。

“一切还好吗？”

“是的。”他室友回答，于是John就转身上楼取他那件好一点儿的外套。

走之前他多看了这俩兄弟一眼，John希望Mycroft能再次铩羽而归，这样他至少会对弟弟的室友更有礼貌一些——John已经看透了英国政府只在有求于人的时候才会假笑着询问类似“你最近如何”这样在Sherlock看来完全是废话的问题——两兄弟一个德行。

“不。”只见Sherlock说。

“噢别又来了，我知道你很闲。”他哥哥翻个白眼。

“怎样？你的案子永远不接，这次别再想找John了，John要准备他的婚礼，非常忙。我们都忙死了。”说完侦探从沙发里站起来寻找他的小提琴赶人。

他哥哥也站起来，他们几乎同时找到了提琴和……琴弓。

Mycroft的右手以非常专业的姿势擎起琴弓挥了一下，空气被划开的声响回荡在房间里。

“很不错的琴弓，不是吗。”

Sherlock的视线紧跟着他哥哥的左手手指缓缓滑过木质弓脊，到达另一端的旋钮——就好像那不是一把琴弓，而是……一根短马鞭什么的，Sherlock的嘴角不易察觉地跳动了一下。

他坐回去，拨了两下琴弦，“什么案子。”他的眼睛瞪着壁炉上方。

他哥哥走过来，从沙发里捡起一个文件夹，递到他下巴边：“不会让你失望的。”

侦探一把抽走档案还顺便横兄长一眼，把小提琴递给Mycroft。在弟弟翻文件的当口，英国政府将提琴架到自己肩上，琴弓虚置在琴弦上——

“Sherlock——”换好衣服下楼的John觉得自己好像打断了什么，“呃别在意我，你继续。”他原地站着，期待地看向Mycroft——毕竟他们都只听过Sherlock的演奏。

这回Sherlock忙着扫描资料没有理他，Mycroft扬了一边眉毛，把提琴轻轻放在身边的矮桌上。

“我和你一起下去John。”他无视了John“你不拉一曲吗”的眼神，一手捞起自己的大衣和雨伞，一手将琴弓按在了Sherlock正在看的文件夹上，手指停留了几秒钟，才带着意味深长的笑容转身朝门口走来。

好医生注意到，他的室友瞪着琴弓脸庞发红。

Ⅱ

察觉到第欧根尼俱乐部里自己独处的办公室从里面锁上了，叹一口气，Mycroft敲了敲门。

让他等了一会儿锁才打开，还得他自己推门进去，他弟弟已经溜回了背对门口的座椅，腿伸展着。

Mycroft放好大衣和雨伞落好锁，来到放酒的矮桌边，发现少了一个酒杯和一点儿威士忌。

“很高兴你没拿自己当外人。”他给自己也倒了一杯干邑。

“天堂[1]。”身后他弟弟叹道。Mycroft翻个白眼——他倒的正是Hennessy Paradis。

等他回身，只见侦探四肢叉开瘫在座椅里，手肘撑在扶手上，晃荡着威士忌酒杯。长腿让两个座椅之间的距离显得少了许多，以至于Mycroft回自己位置的时候要注意脚下，以免踩到他弟弟，他为此皱脸。

不过当他坐下，侦探便正经坐起来，将见底的酒杯朝对面一摆，食指敲打玻璃杯：“味道不错。”

Mycroft抿嘴，Sherlock张张眼一错也不错地看着他嘴角带着笑意；他哥哥只好叹气，放下自己的酒杯起身，过来拿走侦探的，去给他再斟上些。

“你应该多活动活动，Brother Dear，妈咪的忠告。”Sherlock得意地仰起头。

酒杯递回来的时候他的手还在原地，只是当他张开手指要接，Mycroft却把杯子挪开了，警告地一瞥并得到回应后才将酒杯放进他手里。

毫不意外交接酒杯的同时会碰到对方的手指，肢体末端特有的体温，比室温略高一些，比酒杯则温暖上许多，还有那熟悉的触感，Sherlock的指尖从哥哥的指背滑过，终于挨着了杯壁。

两秒钟后，他们分开视线，Mycroft朝自己的座位走去。

酒杯带着哥哥手指的温度，Sherlock翘了翘嘴角，啜了一口。

“说吧，你总不会是来喝酒的。”

“这案子比一开始想象的更加麻烦，我要更多报酬。”

他哥哥翻个白眼——你眼睛不痛吗——他弟弟的视线说。

“你总能得到你想要的，不是吗。”

“3A通行权限。”

“不行。”

要是卡有用直接偷就好了，可惜光有卡没用，Sherlock眯起眼睛，但他哥哥只是将酒杯送到嘴边，不疾不徐抿了一口。

一时间很安静，Sherlock的酒杯靠在他唇边，缓缓倾斜，琥珀色的威士忌作为完美的底色衬托着他张开在透明玻璃上的手指，匀称而骨节分明——Mycroft在看。

Sherlock很清楚夺走自己哥哥全部注意力的结果，谁不知道？

他终于让舌头尝到了酒，把杯子落靠在扶手上，抬起手腕将手掌笼罩在酒杯之上，食指轻轻抚慰杯沿。

他看向哥哥，Mycroft的视线几乎同时回到他脸上。

兄长缓慢闭了一下眼睛，睁开后微微叹息：“只在案子结束之前，别惹其他麻烦，但你不会照做对吧。”

年轻的侦探露出了他那标志的得意笑容，调皮的眼睛里光芒闪烁。

“你知道的。”

Ⅲ

“所以，单身派对，Mycroft会来吗？”John大概是鼓足了勇气才这么问他的室友。

“别傻了。”侦探躺在沙发上，眼睛都没睁开。

“至少我尝试了。”John高兴地掏出手机，“那么人数就定啦。”

侦探突然偏过头来：“说你没有邀请Anderson。”

“如果我告诉你他在，你就不会去了？”

“Well，鉴于你希望只结一次婚，作为室友……和朋友不去似乎不符合社会——”

“你必须去！看在上帝的份上！你是我最好的朋友！……对吧？”John定住了。

“很难反驳那个。好吧我会去的。Anderson也去？他的医生到底有什么问题这么久还不宣布他脑死亡。”

“哈哈……够了你就收敛一晚，我一辈子就这一次的请求。”

侦探哼了一声。过了一会儿：“事先告诉你，如果他继续散发着过期脑子的味道，我要采取措施。”

“会死人吗，会破坏我的单身派对吗？”

“Hmm……定义一下‘破坏’，请。”

“Sherlock！”

*

“别告诉我你的措施就是找Mycroft来！”John小声吼道。

“总不能只让我一个人受罪，哦老好人John你不会的！”已经喝了三种威士忌数杯马提尼和两种啤酒的侦探把他的表情天分用到了极致——苦兮兮地装可怜，参观过他在别人家猫眼前表演的John不为所动：“你说过他不会来的！他会来吗？”

“要是他不来我就切下自己的小拇指给他寄过去，Hmm……”只见Sherlock双眼焦距不稳对着自己张开的长手指说。

噢上帝啊！

但谁要他们商量好了一开始就先把Sherlock灌醉呢——虽然的确获得了不少乐趣——坏主意，坏主意，这下他哥哥要来了！！

John使劲睁开自己迷离的双眼瞪着酒吧门口——三件套是很容易认出来的对吧？但他的行为被东倒西歪的探长打断了，对方一下子扑在他肩膀上：“嘿！准新郎！还是第一次结婚的家伙！你在看什么？门口？你不是说不会有脱衣舞娘吗？”

“哦闭嘴Greg，你该庆幸没有脱衣舞，那家伙的哥哥会杀了我们的……”John的大拇指朝正在对着一帮观众大声示范演绎法的Sherlock晃了晃。

“杀了我们？为了什么？破了他的处？”探长喷酒。

“好问题！问题是我真不知道他是不是处！”John大笑。

“绝对不是！他早就把我们都强奸了个遍！从身体到心理！！”

“Anderson是各中翘楚！他收集了各种姿势！！”他们笑得都快喘不过气了。

可怜的Anderson正在满世界晃悠找空酒瓶好去砸侦探的头，对这次讨论一无所知。

“很高兴你的单身聚会如此……成功，John。”正在两个大男人笑得前仰后合之际，一个冷静的声音插进来，John笑着回头一看，差点儿从高脚凳上摔下去。

“My……my……my GOD！”他的嘴可爱地张着，探长挂在他肩膀上眨着眼睛。

“我见识到酒精的力量了谢谢，晚上好先生们，恭喜你要结婚了医生。”来者点点头。

“呃……谢谢……”

“如果你不介意，我要去找我弟弟，哦他在那，希望他的手指还完好无缺。”说完，这个男人朝他们点头示意，施施然穿过乱七八糟的人群朝他弟弟走去。

“呃John。”

“啊？”

“刚才那是谁？”

“我也不知道。”

“好吧，夹克不错。”

“Mycroft不可能穿夹克，怎么可能。”

“不可能，所以那不是。”探长点点头，但实际上是上下摇晃他的头。他们碰了一下杯，都觉得自己喝多了。

*

“你怎么敢用那个大半夜把我叫到这来。”Mycroft提起侦探的胳膊想把摊在座位上的咨询侦探拉起来，但Sherlock压根站不稳脚一软坐在了旁边的脚凳上。一个女人想要把胸部嫁接到Sherlock手臂似的黏过来，Mycroft扯开她生生插进去，对方抱怨着：“嘿我先来的！”

“不，完全不是，我比你早了32年零4个月12天，算上他独立呼吸之前是33年零2个月12天，下次请赶早。”他假笑，忽略那个女人“这是个变态还是神经病”的嘀咕，回头看着弟弟——Sherlock半睁着双眼，他在享受大脑还在控制范围内但是可以不控制的状态，“我正在说他男朋友是怎样一个混蛋，和她的头发染色剂太劣质并且乳房填充物有些错位的问题，我觉得酒精真不错，没人揍我。”

“是的！所以我想听他继续说！他真是天才！就算你是他爹地什么的也滚开好吗！”那个女人尖声嚷着，想把Mycroft的手从侦探的胳膊上扯下来。英国政府皱着眉头松了这只手，但换上另一只揽过他弟弟的脖子——因为侦探在看戏，看自己的哥哥是怎么被这种世俗人物纠缠的。

“别看了，做点儿什么。”没有喝酒的兄长十分清醒。

“那很容易。”Sherlock斜睨一眼女人，从高脚凳上站起来，一口吻上了Mycroft的嘴。

他吻得那么用力，以至于他哥哥不得不踉跄后退，一屁股坐在身后的凳子上。现在，他弟弟居高临下地捧着他的头，深情地吻着，女人有些不可置信，但他们发出沉醉的呻吟，女人惊呼了一声仿佛被击败了：“噢……好吧你先来的。”她满脸失望地走开了。

Sherlock的舌头还在他哥哥嘴里，Mycroft推着这个醉鬼勉力扭开脸，Sherlock依依不舍地在他唇边和下巴上舔吻了好一会儿。

他们分开来，Sherlock摸着嘴唇一副餍足的样子，Mycroft一手握拳抵着唇——指背的温度可以中和一下嘴上刚才造出的热量。

他勾勾手指叫酒保上酒，对方递过来两份黑啤：“你猜怎么着，这瓶算我的，敬这甜蜜的一对！”他喊道，周围的人全都举起手边的酒大笑大叫起来。

Mycroft朝John他们聚集的地方望去，医生他们好像已经凝固了。“那么，这就是你要我来的目的？出柜？”他希望不会有人恰好拍了照——那样的话明天一早又要多下几道命令了。

“妈咪会为我们骄傲的。”侦探歪在吧台上笑嘻嘻咬着下唇。“John应该阻止你。”他哥哥不高兴地瘪嘴。

“John还真以为切掉手指是威胁，哦我的挚友。”

“人类啊。”他哥哥对着面前的黑啤看了半天才不情愿小啜了一口，撇嘴角，“我难以欣赏这个。”

“那换一杯。”不知何时凑过来的John说，他正要招呼酒保，侦探拦下他的手，“用不着。”并对自己哥哥假笑，后者转着啤酒杯怒视他。

探长也过来了，他好像在忧郁中，头发都白了：“你们两个……在一起？哦插一句我以为你不会来这种地方？”他跟英国政府打交道的时间比医生还长呢。

“因为Sherlock威胁他哥哥要切掉手指，对吧Sherlock？难道不是吗？那不是威胁？”原来他听到了俩兄弟的对话，即便是在这吵得要死的酒吧里，“Well，不是威胁那是什么？”显然医生觉得自己又被耍了很不爽，单身派对他最大对不对？怎么还能是被耍的那个呢对不对？

“John……你不会想知道的。”侦探又摆出了那副得意洋洋俾睨众生的模样。

“说！”

“好吧好吧——”侦探咂嘴。

“Sherlock。”Mycroft警示他。

“——你知道切小指之前要先在根部——”

“Sherlock——”

“——阻止血液——”

“Sherlock！”

“——所以切掉手指暗示——”

“Sher-lock！！”

“——戴上Mycroft的戒指——”

“SHERLOCK HOLMES!”

“——手活儿。”

哦上帝！

两位正直的直男发出我什么也没听到的惨叫，在Mycroft的打断下他们漏掉的单词以医生和探长的智商要填充起来并不很困难——实际上更有利于发挥想象力，侦探一脸人畜无害地喝了口酒。

John没法控制自己不去看扶着头顺气的的Mycroft那只手上的戒指，探长则尽量让游移的目光不要落在Sherlock的手上——可现在这两人的手都太刺眼了！！上帝！！假如他们的手是那种毛茸茸指节粗大肥胖毫无观赏性或者——总之不要是现在这个样子！！

上帝到底给了这两兄弟什么！

John觉得自己的单身派对糟透了，糟·透·了。

比Anderson的疑似大脑还糟糕。

更别提最后Sherlock被Mycroft带走了……医生和探长心有灵犀互相看了一眼，都在心里发誓一点儿也没想象那对兄弟的手纠缠在一起的样子。

顺便一提，Mycroft对Molly解释自己没穿西装的理由是：“如果我的裁缝知道我穿着他做的西装来这里，谁知道下次他会把别针漏在哪个地方。”

只不过根据Sherlock的演绎——他哥哥收到短信的时候已经换睡衣了，穿西装不穿三件套就强迫症发作宁愿都不穿，但是全穿上又太麻烦要是公务员不嫌麻烦也就不会有那么多赘肉了，于是只好套上侦探丢在他家的变装用夹克。

兄弟穿着自己的衣服看上去很不错这种话侦探是不会说的，只在离开酒吧的时候多暼了一眼平时会被西装遮挡起来的他哥哥的屁股，存储做资料用而已。

Ⅳ

派对第二天一早，John正睡得迷迷糊糊被楼下乒里嗙啷的声音吵醒了，一时间他泡了一晚上酒精的大脑以为进了小偷——先不说这个可行性吧。

“妈的，吵死了！”John本来就是和衣倒在床上的，这下手一撑从床上立起来左右看了看，门口有一个啤酒瓶子，就抡着跌跌撞撞下了楼，立志要敲死对方的模样。

到了起居室，四下无人，John定睛一看，只有他室友歪在沙发上，还一副宿醉的样子。

“你怎么回来了？”John挣扎着爬到自己的沙发上瘫倒，他昨晚不是跟Mycroft“出场”去了吗。

“……别跟我提他。”

好意思！John嗤之以鼻，我提了谁吗！此地无银三百两！

“他怎么了，又。”

“别，跟，我，提，他！”

……John默然，滚犊子去吧你，又兄弟阋墙了是吧，又小儿麻痹了是吧（别怪John，他真的喝多了）。

“行吧，那你气你的，我睡觉去了，别搞得天塌了！”说罢，John起身往楼上蹭，结果在门口和一个人撞了个满怀。

“哦天啦抱歉Hudson太……”不对，老太太可没这么高大沉重的体形和质量。

John抬头一看，可不是吗，Sherlock那位著名的哥哥正扶着他的手臂以和自己的三件套保持安全距离呢。

“呃……抱歉，你弟弟在那边……”

“是的，你还好吗John？”

“只要你解决了你弟弟的问题，我就心满意足了，我是说，睡眠。”

“非常抱歉，我会解决的，日安医生。”

John侧身从Mycroft身边经过，后者则朝着在长沙发上躺尸的兄弟走去。鬼使神差的，John在门后的墙上靠了一会儿，就好像他头晕得站不住脚似的。

门缝里，Mycroft伸手去抚摸弟弟的肩膀，侦探一扭，把肩膀挪开了。Mycroft又去摸弟弟的额头，侦探孩子气地用手臂把头挡起来。

结果，只见Mycroft在沙发末端坐下来，去抚摸弟弟削瘦的脚踝——不知为何那双脚没穿袜子，John喉咙鼓动一下，他也不知道自己在干嘛。

只瞧见侦探跟触电一样把脚缩了起来，几乎要塞进沙发垫子的态势。

于是，John看见，Mycroft的手……是的，那只戴着温润光泽戒指的匀称优美的手，轻柔而笃定地，放在了Sherlock因为缩着腿而被裤子紧紧包裹起来的浑圆的臀部上，暧昧而温柔地摩挲——不光是Sherlock抖了一抖，就连John看着都觉得屁股痒痒的。他连忙后退，被楼梯绊了一跤，碰倒了他之前拿下来准备“行凶”的啤酒瓶子，顿时哐啷哐啷声音不绝。

“John？”沙发上两个兄弟都回过头来冲着楼梯的方向问道。

“我很好！我只是……只是在楼梯上睡着了！抱歉！你们……你们继续！”

John连滚带爬上了楼梯，钻进了自己的卧室并狠狠摔上了门。

看在上帝的份上他干嘛偷窥！！

John一头钻进被窝里时还忍不住挠了挠屁股。

*

而起居室里，Mycroft在那一连贯噪音停止之后，回过头来对弟弟微笑：“好了，这下他真的上楼了。”

“滚。”

“别这么粗鲁Sherlock，昨晚是谁一回家倒头就睡的？”

“我醉了！醉了！大英词典里没这个词吗！”

“所以？”

“我恨你！”

“昨晚是谁惹的火？事后不记得那又是谁的错？”

“我恨你。”闷闷的声音传达着Sherlock的不满，他哥哥宠溺而无奈地俯身在他耳边呢喃：“那么现在补上就好，不是吗？”

说完，手指已经探到了侦探的西装裤裆上，缓慢而精确地解开了那颗黑色纽扣。

Ⅴ

真是太不巧了，John婚后来221B倒也算不上频繁，但即便如此，上楼来发现室友的哥哥居然也在场，当然了，这有可能完全只是巧合，因为一个英国政府不可能知道Hudson太太前阵子开始尝试制作黑森林樱桃奶油蛋糕，对吧？

现在，John正端着新出炉的一份小蛋糕上楼。Sherlock不爱吃甜的，所以John可是十分乐意肚子上再添一圈隔热层来着，所以他拒绝了老太太给他打包回家的建议，而是打算吃完了再回去。Mary像很多女人那样“厌恶”对保持身材不利的食物——尤其是特地带着这些可恶的东西回家当着她的面享受的人。

可Mycroft在这儿。

呃。

John站在起居室门口短暂地停顿了一会儿，这让坐在自己沙发上的Sherlock皱了皱眉：“很高兴见到你，John，你还记得讨厌的Mycroft吗，Mycroft，这是John已婚的失去自由的可怜的Watson医生。”

被擅自点了一串中间名的医生横了他一眼，但Mycroft的视线却没有从那块不管看起来还是闻起来都非常美味的蛋糕上挪开。

“下午好John。”他说。

“你好……呃Mycroft你要尝尝这个——”

“下午茶？好极了，John，谢谢。”室友的哥哥愉快地回答。

好吧，这块只有五英寸的小蛋糕只能被迫一分为二啦。John烧水泡茶时不无委屈地想。

水壶咕噜咕噜叫起来，两兄弟在起居室里面对面坐着依旧一言不发，就好像又在进行着什么“无聊”的比赛——当John不知道他俩的关系时他还会担心，可当他知道以后——说起来，他们之间真的有什么“关系”吗？

虽然上次单身派对全苏格兰场都知道Sherlock吻了一个男人，但只有两个人知道那是他哥哥……而且，天晓得对于Sherlock来说亲吻是不是代表着众所周知的意思，就像朋友和敌人还有死敌魔王什么的在他那儿的定义一样混乱也说不定呢。

“John？”

打断John胡思乱想的声音来自他身后，原来是Mycroft来洗手，他在胸巾上擦着手，亲切地看着John，然后又看看台子上的两个盘子，看来想顺便拿走属于自己的那块蛋糕；John在切好的两块小东西之间犹豫了几秒钟，把其中一个碟子递给他，“只有一把叉子，我去问Hudson太太再要一把——”

“哦，不用了，谢谢。”英国政府的贵族腔此刻暴露无遗，声调上扬得简直都要赶上超长待机的女王本人了。

他们一起走回起居室，John把盛着茶杯的托盘放在两兄弟之间。Mycroft对他点头致谢，一直没说话的Sherlock则一直狠狠地盯着Mycroft，John瞪着他那块蛋糕——他自己的感觉比Mycroft的要小一些，后悔。

无论如何，Mycroft端着小碟子落座，似乎无视了那杯茶。

Sherlock突兀地说道：“我收回。”

“哦？”Mycroft扬起眉毛，额头上露出两道浅浅的纹路，对于那没有其他装饰的额头来说这倒是个不错的点缀，John恶毒地想，坐到长沙发上，把自己的蛋糕碟子放上茶几，他可不想显得那么迫不及待。

“我·收·回！”Sherlock又重复了一遍。

Mycroft这回没有理他，而是专心致志于自己手中的东西，他转着碟子，企图找到一个适合下手的角度，John诡异地注意到Sherlock似乎想要跳起来，真奇怪。

屋里的三个人中，有两个人正在等着Mycroft吃蛋糕，虽然其中一个完全看着别的方向，另一个还一边啜茶一边假装自己并没有好奇。

只见他一只手托着小盘子，一只手在拿蛋糕之前还动了动四根手指——简直就像一个动画人物那样戏剧，接着，他的拇指食指和中指拎住了那块小东西——好像捏着一个什么小巧玲珑的奇珍异宝那样需要一个美妙的手势似的——轻巧地送进了嘴里，那完全是一口就能解决掉的尺寸，可Mycroft只衔了一小口留下了一半，“Hmm……”他闭着嘴叹息道。

John低下头喝了一口茶，瞟了一眼咨询侦探。Sherlock的脸依旧撇在一边，似乎壁炉上方的昆虫标本再一次吸引了他的注意力，他慢慢地吐出一句话：“报废多少节食单了？嗯？”

Mycroft充满爱怜地看着手中剩下的小半截蛋糕，“Hudson太太的手艺愈发精湛了，John。”

“是……”

“你确定要收回吗Sherlock？现在还来得及。”话锋一转，John闭上嘴。

Sherlock探身抓到自己的茶杯捧到胸前，把脚都缩起来踩到那可怜的皮沙发上去，顿时一个气鼓鼓的咨询侦探就横空出世了。

“解决完这些卡路里就立马滚，Mycroft。”他阴郁地说。

Mycroft眨眨眼，欣赏了一下手中的蛋糕，轻轻地放进嘴里，面带微笑闭着眼睛缓慢地享受地品尝着。就好像那不是蛋糕而是什么别的东西。

当他吞咽完再次睁开眼，看向自己手指的目光分明带着惆怅。John顿时警铃大作。

“John，真的非常美味，你不试试吗？”Mycroft用充满了奶油巧克力的油滑声音说。

John怎么也无法拒绝了，他拿起碟子正想说假如你愿意的话你可以——这时Sherlock却以闪电般的速度蹦起来一手接过碟子一手把自己的茶杯往John空出来的手里一塞。

“我要了。”

“什么！？你不吃甜食！”John条件反射般喊道。

侦探落座，挑衅地望向对面，耀武扬威地把仅剩的那块小东西一口塞进了嘴里，就差没发出动画片里“啊呜”的张嘴声效了。

“哦。”Mycroft看着弟弟的眼神闪烁了一下。

Sherlock吃完了蛋糕得意洋洋地拍打着衣服上不存在的蛋糕碎屑——看在上帝份上他居然吞咽得颇为费劲似的——简直是暴殄天物！John愤怒地思考着楼下的好太太有没有卖完所有的蛋糕，然后他一转头，看见Mycroft轻快地一根一根舔指尖……完了对着弟弟翘了翘嘴角。

Sherlock的眼色暗沉。

John下楼去了，他可不想知道接下来会发生什么，而且他还需要赶紧忘了Mycroft温润的指尖闪着亮光的画面。

说真的，那两兄弟到底几岁？！

Fin


End file.
